


Apples

by AmericaTier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, Kinda, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, it's more like underage humping idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericaTier/pseuds/AmericaTier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is visiting Dave for a while as a birthday gift. Dave teaches him how to smoke weed and fun times ensue. Written for Lustral (timothy-turner) on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

“Okay, John, do you have the needed materials?”

“I have apple, pen, and lighter ready!”

“And where does the good stuff go?”

“In the bowl on the top.”

“And how long do you hold it in for?”

“At least 15 seconds, but longer is preferred.”

“Alright, very good. I'm proud of you, dude. Here, just let me get my weed out of my hiding spot...” Dave leaned backwards on his bed, reaching an arm out to search between his mattress and bedpost for a ziplock bag of marijuana. “Dude, this shit is so dank. You're gonna get so fucked up. You excited for your first time?”

“It's not my first time! I've totally done this before.” John stabbed the rather large apple carefully with a pen he found 5 minutes before at the bottom of his suitcase.

“That didn't count, you had one hit and it wasn't even a good one. Bullshit.” Dave rolled his eyes and took the apple and pen from John, creating the disposable paraphernalia himself. John huffed slightly at this and watched Dave do his work with precision and expertise John only hoped he could someday achieve. Soon, Dave was finished with his work and had the bowl packed with a very very potent strand of weed. He handed over his beautiful creation to his best friend along with a red bic lighter.

“Greens because you deserve to be fucked up in honor of your first visit to Texas. Light up and toke, man.” John put his lips to a hole in the side of the apple and lit the drugs. “Alright dude, keep sucking on it. Not that hard, chill out a little. Just a bit longer...come on, you can do it, it's not that hard...alright, that's good. Keep holding it. Hand me the apple, dude. Okay. You can breathe out when I start lighting. Don't cough in my direction, got it? And try to keep it quiet, I have neighbors, you know?”

Dave lit the bowl graciously and began breathing in the sweet and herby smoke, filling his lungs as much as possible. John was coughing so hard he thought he was going to vomit, but made a strong attempt to not do something so uncool in front of his best friend. He may or may not have gagged once or twice, though. And he may have burped unceremoniously...oh man, this wasn't going so well at all.

“Don't throw up, man. You okay? Need water?” a water bottle was tossed in the black haired nerd's direction as the cool kid began packing another bowl. “Alright, you think you can do it yourself this time without momma strider holding your hand the whole way, or do you still need the comforting scent of apple juice and old spice to guide you on your herbal journey?”

“Fuck you, Dave. Fuck you is what I need. Give me that.” He smirked, sticking his tongue out at the lanky blonde kid opposite him on the soft sheets. John put the apple to his mouth again and gracefully breathed in way too fast and began coughing profusely.

“Wow, nope. Definitely didn't need any guidance there. Momma's little bird is flying all on his own. I'm so proud of you, son.” A punch was immediately landed on Dave's stomach and he fell back in hysteric laughter. “Haha, whatever dude, just gimme the apple already...”

A continuous stream of Dave smoking, passing it to John, and teasing while teaching him how to smoke properly went on for about 10 minutes before they decided they had enough. They layed back on Dave's bed, slumped halfway against a wall. They were grinning at nothing and giggling every so often.

“Dave. This is amazing...holy shit, I have so many ideas right now...woah...” John managed to force out the words slowly.

“Yeah, dude. I know what you mean. Fuck, this stuff is good. Pass me the apple juice.”

“Okay, okay...hey, I have an idea.” Dave swiped remnants of juice off his mouth with his sleeve.

“Yeah?”

“Dave, what if we made out?” This caused the boy to stop and think for a moment, too slow and feeling too good to so much as smile.

“Yeah dude. That sounds like a really good idea.” He turned to John, pushing a few bags of chips and bottles of water and juice to the ground as he laboriously moved his body towards him. A pale, long-fingered hand rested on John's hip, lightly pulling him closer as another slender hand snaked around his neck and brought his head forward. Eyes fluttering closed, he pressed his lips against Dave's and sighed lightly at the feeling. Kissing hadn't ever felt this good to him, what was this black magic? He pressed harder and nibbled at a lower lip, suddenly not able to get enough of Dave's taste.

Loud moans quickly began escaping Dave's throat. He gently pushed John so he was on top of the slightly younger kid and licked at his mouth, entwining his tongue with John's. Man, did John's mouth taste amazing even through the cotton-mouthed semi-foam. Soft sighs and louder mewls filled the room, hands beginning to slowly roam over each other. A lazy hand rested on John's pajama pants, right over the front, where a bump was becoming very present. John pulled his mouth away for a moment to moan loudly at the caresses being placed there.

“Dave, fuck. Oh my...Dave...mmm, fuck.” Words barely came out of him as he tried as hard as possible not to let other things come out as well. Having an orgasm just from someone touching you through boxers and pants is kinda lame as a first impression. Luckily, Dave soon began tugging off both of those clothing articles from John and himself. He stroked himself slowly, looking into those gorgeously dark blue eyes, surrounded by a tinge of pinkish red. His hips pressed downwards against John and thrust slowly against his dripping cock, nearly making John want to scream from pleasure. Everything was so much more intense like this, he couldn't believe how sensitive everything was when he was on weed. It felt so good, everything felt beautiful and electric. The thrusting continued as Dave lifted the other's shirt and ran his fingers across a pale stomach and ghosted over two pink nubs.

“Dave, I'm gonna cum soon, I think. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It feels so amazing, I'm gonna...” a shudder and a choked out noise later, and thick white cum was flowing out of his cock and onto Dave's, the heat making Dave cum as well. After he blew his load on John's stomach, he laid on him, kissing him on the lips and neck multiple times before telling him how hot he was like this and how good that felt for him. John blushed a bit and smiled, agreeing and reciprocating the compliments.

“Dave, we have to do this again. With or without the weed. You're so fucking sexy.”

“Mmm, yeah. Sounds good to me, babe. Best 420 you've ever had?” a nibble was placed on John's neck.

“Ahh, yes. Thanks.”

“No prob. Visit me more often, hottie.”

“Fuck, harder. Got it, captain.” They stayed in their position on Dave's bed, kissing and nibbling at each other for 20 minutes before mustering the strength to get up, shower, and sleep off the effects of the drug and enjoy some strangely sweet weed dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly...weed dreams
> 
> I haven't written anything in a while, and i took this as a slight warmup for a series i'm gonna start closer to summer. Marchingbandstuck is a-go! Critiques are more than welcome, btw. Even if the critique is just "wow this is the worst thing i've ever read i hate you i hope you step on a lego" i'd appreciate it.
> 
> Thaaaaanks for reading y'all


End file.
